<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>it's still raining by lynn_jpg</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24507796">it's still raining</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lynn_jpg/pseuds/lynn_jpg'>lynn_jpg</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>soudam week 2020 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Different Mastermind (Dangan Ronpa), Angst, Crying, Implied/Referenced Brainwashing, M/M, Mastermind Gundham Tanaka, Memories, Rain, Soudam Week, Soudam Week 2020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:42:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,444</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24507796</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lynn_jpg/pseuds/lynn_jpg</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>title and story idea inspired by jack stauber's rain video! also, angst ahead!</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Soda Kazuichi/Tanaka Gundham</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>soudam week 2020 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1769203</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>127</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>it's still raining</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>title and story idea inspired by jack stauber's rain video! also, angst ahead!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>IT'S STILL RAINING</b>
</p><p>
  <b>[ mastermind ]</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gundham Tanaka was never really fond of rain. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He'd never liked water in general, to be honest. Water never really had an appeal to him. He did his best to avoid it; he never learned how to swim, and when it was raining, he wouldn't be caught dead outside. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yet here he was, standing in the rain. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was a soft rain, soft enough to hear the little pitter-patter of raindrops hitting his clothing. It spread his makeup down his face, hair falling out of the gel used to keep it styled. He didn't do a thing to stop it, though. He just continued to stand on the beach, staring out into the ocean. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kazuichi Souda used to like the rain. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gundham never really knew why, but it always seemed to brighten the mechanic's room. At the first sign of a storm, he'd drop everything he was doing, just to rush outside and watch the rain fall. Even when the storm got too bad, he'd stay inside and just sit and watch the rain hit the window. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Ultimate Breeder had never really found the appeal of rain, but Kazuichi had liked it, so Gundham supposed he should get used to it. After all, he had liked seeing him </span>
  <em>
    <span>happy</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Despair had never been a good look on Kazuichi's face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>One time, it had rained on the island. He couldn't remember what day (time seemed nonexistent on the island). He remembered sitting inside of Kazuichi's cabin that day. The mechanic was busy tinkering with something on the floor while Gundham sat on the bed and watched. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Something had caught the attention of the mechanic while he was working. He had lifted his head to glance at the window, and his eyes only widened in amusement when he caught a glimpse of what was happening outside. Without warning, he had dropped his wrench, a childish giggle escaping his lips, and rushed outside. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gundham had been confused by his actions. Either way, he followed the mechanic outside to see what all the fuss was about. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The sky was rather gloomy, and the sun was nowhere in sight. It was practically a world of gray out there. A cool wind swept through the air causing Gundham to shiver and pull his scarf tighter to his body. He sniffed the air curiously. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Rain. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was something about that familiar scent before a storm. He could always sense when rain was coming when that familiar scent filled the air. He wasn't particularly fond of the smell, but he knew what it meant. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Apparently, so did Kazuichi. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The mechanic stood on the walkway conjoining the cabins, staring up at the sky. A bright grin was on his face, and he looked up at the sky. A raindrop just happened to fall on his face and he laughed, looking back over at Gundham. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Blushing, Gundham let out a laugh of his own. He was beautiful like this, when the rain came down. Kazuichi seemed so fascinated by it, and it filled him with child-like wonder. Gundham wanted to remember that face forever. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But the happiness couldn't last forever. It never seemed to. This was a game of despair, after all, and it was a game Gundham had to finish. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*   *   *</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Running a killing game wasn't as difficult when he had someone like Kazuichi by his side. The mechanic was obedient, bent on obeying Gundham's every word like he would die without the praise. He did what he was told, building the machinery Gundham had requested for the island. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This whole killing game hadn't been Gundham's idea in the first place, but it was something he was instructed to see out and accomplish. No, the original idea had been constructed by Junko Enoshima, the Ultimate Despair. He had been instructed to carry out this game in order to preserve her legacy, and Gundham obeyed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gundham Tanaka and Kazuichi Souda: Junko Enoshima's obedient little servants. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Of course, Kazuichi never really had any power over the game. He just did what Gundham asked of him. So he built the monitors and cameras, constructed the executions - everything for Gundham. It made him happy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He liked seeing the mechanic happy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Ultimate Breeder knew he shouldn't - happiness could only succumb to Despair. Pain, desperation, and hopefulness is what he should be after, not the mechanic's laughter or his smiles. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Still</span>
  </em>
  <span>, he couldn't help himself. Kazuichi Souda was the forbidden fruit in the Garden of Eden, and Gundham kept finding himself going back for more. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Their relationship seemed one-sided at times, if you could really call it that. Well they were both devoted to their work, Kazuichi seemed more dedicated to the idea of despair than Gundham himself. Of course, he'd follow the mastermind's orders to a t, but he just really wanted the despair. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gundham…Gundham didn't know what else to give. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The despair had, admittedly, been nice in the beginning. He liked seeing the looks of desperation and fear on everyone's faces when the first killing took place. But after that… gosh, Kazuichi just became obsessed with </span>
  <em>
    <span>her</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He knew it was fake. He knew it was acting. But what he knew didn't help stop the heart-wrenching feeling he felt everytime he saw them together. And Sonia…Sonia was nice. Gundham didn't have any reason to hate her. He didn't have any reason to hate any of them!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then why was he doing this?</span>
</p><p> </p><p><span>He pushed those feelings of doubt to the back of his mind. He had to do this. </span><em><span>For </span></em><em><span>him</span></em> <span>her. </span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*   *   *</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This wasn't supposed to happen. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was not according to plan, it shouldn't have even been a </span>
  <em>
    <span>possibility, </span>
  </em>
  <span>but it happened, and it was all </span>
  <em>
    <span>his fault-</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He'd been sleeping - of course he had - but even great and powerful gods like himself needed sleep. He hadn't been watching, he hadn't </span>
  <em>
    <span>known</span>
  </em>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The body announcement went off. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kazuichi was nowhere to be found. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The worst part about the whole fucking trial was that he wasn't even allowed to </span>
  <em>
    <span>mourn</span>
  </em>
  <span>. He should be bawling his eyes out over the fact that the love of his life was lying dead on some funhouse floor. He should be aloud to </span>
  <em>
    <span>grieve</span>
  </em>
  <span>. But he couldn't, because none of them knew. No one one knew of their relationship, and it had to stay that way. No one could know, all for the sake of despair. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gundham hid a choked sob behind his scarf when he saw the body. Pink hair clashed with pink blood, eyes closed like he was sleeping. Gosh, and it was all over his clothes and his hair </span>
  <em>
    <span>and his skin-</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After that, he decided he didn't really like despair anymore. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*   *   *</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The final trial did not go in favor of the survivors. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They had turned against each other in their last moments. All sensibility was thrown out the window. Accusations were tossed back and forth at each other, screaming fits ensuing. Gundham didn't really care; he felt numb. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It wasn't the same without Kazuichi. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The remaining students were a wreck. The trial seemed to last for hours. In the end, they voted for each other. In the end, they were wrong. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He revealed himself. He let it be known that he, the Great Gundham Tanaka, Overlord of Ice, was the mastermind. He told them everything; it was the least he could do in their final moments. The room was filled with despair. Kazuichi would've loved it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gundham just felt sick to his stomach. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They cried out in outrage. Why him? Of all people, why him? Why Gundham?! </span>
  <em>
    <span>Why, why, why-</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He let himself cry as they were being dragged to their executions - the very ones his partner in crime had built so long ago. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry-" He fell to his knees and sobbed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The rush of despair was gone. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was alone. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*   *   *</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was funny how after the trial, it decided to rain. Maybe it was Kazuichi - the </span>
  <em>
    <span>real </span>
  </em>
  <span>one, not the one infected with despair - 's last fuck you. Gundham shook his head, laughing sadly at the thought. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The game would reset, and the story would replay. No one would remember what had happened - no one but him. Maybe it was better than way. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He looked up at the rainy sky, sad smile on his face. "It's still raining… why's it still raining?... I did everything I was supposed to… that's not fair."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The world was beginning to reset, hitching all around him as he cried out in anguish and frustration. His tears mixed with the rain, and he wailed openly to the universe. It wasn't fair. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gundham Tanaka did not like the rain. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thank you for reading! tomorrow is heroes/villains!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>